Love Plays It's Games
by death by caring
Summary: Chpt. 4 is up. After Li leaves to Hong Kong and Sakura finds a new love with Eriol. Now years later will Li relize he loves Sakura again does it even matter Sakura loves Erol and they are very happy together S+E Fan Fic. Please R&R or I won't continue th
1. Chapter One: The Start Of The Dance

  
Chapter 1: The Start of The Dance  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Message From The Author: Well Movie 2 Ended With Li Losing His Love For Sakura And I Think Eriol And Sakura Would Make A Cute Couple So I Made It That Way Okay Don't Diss The Fic To Ya Think About It If You People Want S+S If You Request It Enough I Can Still Make It That Way.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
It was the summer fling dance at Sakura's middle school it had been 5 years since they had captored all the clow cards and things had changed so much since then some for the worst but plenty for the better. Erol Li and Meiling had all moved to Japan but at diffrent times Eriol had come first then Li came followed by Meiling they were one big happy group again or so it seemed.  
As the the song "baby i would" came on stero to the dance floor Erol and his love Sakura slow danced to the music smiling. Tomoyo followed people around with a camera putting there picture on the big screen. She seemed to pay lott to Sakura and Eriol because she was like there best friend in the world. Tomoyo had came with you'll never guess Zachary (I don't know his japanese name okay).   
Just when the song first started Li(it's shorter) and his date Meiling. He looked at Sakura and Eriol so happy dancing to the music and a flash of hurt went through his eyes.  
"They make such a cute couple don't they Li," said Tomoyo who had taken a break to hang out with her date Zachary.  
"You know Egyptians inventing dating they drove there chariots to pick up and drop of there dates and would." started Zachary but was intrupted by his cousin Rika. "Give it a rest Zachary." she then dragged him out of the building.  
Ignoring his comments they got back to the subject. "I don't know depends on who ya ask," Li in his very typical tone.  
"Yeah guess you can say that," said Tomoyo pulling a strand of hair back in place. "Well, I better go find Zachary so we can go take our dance photo I'll see you later, Li."  
"Yeah bye," said Li acting as if he didn't care a bitt.   
"Hey Li-chan let's go get some punch then we can go dancing," said Meiling dragging Li along.  
"Hey look are friends are here ?" Eriol said pointing over to Li and Meiling. "Do ya want to go talk to them," he asked holding Sakura's hand lightly yet firmly and smilling his eyes sparkling.  
"Yeah sure, why not ?" said Sakura smiling back at her blue hair love. He put his arm around her shoulder and they began to walk over to Li and Meiling who were now at the punch bowl.   
"Hi guys !" said Sakura smiling happily at her friends.   
"Oh hi Sakura, Eriol."  
To Be Continued.....  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
So what do ya think ? Please Review And Tell Me. 


	2. Chapter Two: What Will It Lead To

Chapter Two: What Will it To  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Message From The Author: Okay this is my secound chapter it's much better and longer and I'm trying to make alott of mistakes but hey it's 11:10 PM what do you exspect the Mona Lisa. Anyways since no one said other wise (actually no one said pretty much anything) I'll continue to make this a E+S fan fic (although I'll still make Li relize he fell in love with Sakura all over again maybe you'll tell me what you guys want after that besides I think Sakura and Eriol make an adorable couple). So enjoy and please pretty pretty please R&R.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"So how's my favorite little decendant enjoying himself," asked Eriol grinning from ear to ear at Li arm around Sakura's shoulder. Sakura clutched his hand on her other side lovingly and looked at Li with such intrest and joy that it bothered him to even think about it.   
Li's face became very aggaitated at these words because he hated to think he would have any relations to Him. "Fine you ?" he in a slightly angry voice.   
"Oh were having lotts of fun aren't we my little cherry blossom ?"   
Sakura nodded in agreement then looked at Li with a worried glance. "Li is somthing wrong you seem alittle upset today," she asked in a concerned voice.   
"No everythings just fine it's just Meiling she is really getting on my nerves," said Li both lying and telling the truth at the same time.  
Meiling wrapped her arms around Li's waist from behind and rested her head on his shoulder. "Can't mean that Li-chan," said Meiling rubbing her head up his neck sending a chill down his spin.  
Lei looked back at Meiling and managed to get out, "No I think I do" in a voice that seemed more like he was telling himself then Meiling (Oh come on don't act like most guys wouldn't do the samething in this situation he's what like 16 17 years old).   
"I don't think you do," said Meiling playfully blowing in his ear. 'He knows he's lying.' Li then turned a deep red. 'I have him now.'  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------   
Meanwhile Sakura and Eriol look on at there friends....  
"Maybe we should give them alittle time alone," says Eriol looking at Sakura a with his usual smile.   
"Yeah I guess so, but if that's not what's bothering him I wonder what was," said Sakura thinking hard trying to find the answer but they were intrupted by her darling Eriol. ]  
"I wouldn't worry to much about it I don't even think he knows what's bothering him. Besides I wouldn't let it ruin are night my little cherry blossom," said Eriol leaning over to Sakura, looking deep into her eyes, and planting a kiss on her lips.   
Sakura blushed deeply. "Yeah I guess your right," she they then joined together for another kiss before going back to the dance floor.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Alittle While Earlier...  
"Zachary sweety can you hand me my new camcorter I think I've got the perfect thing to add to my home movies ?" said Tomoyo excitedly as she saw Sakura and Eriol head over to Li and Meiling.  
"Is this it ?" said Zachary holding up a awesome digtial camera that gleamed in the light.  
"Yeah thanks Zachary. Why don't you take the camera for the big screen around the dance floor for a little while ?" she said more as a command then as a question.  
"Okay if you insest, " replied Zachary as he picked up the camera and gave Tomoyo a kiss on the cheek. 'Hey baby I get to use the camera ahahaha.' With that he left and started to zoom in on people dancing.   
'Okay time to film the friends, now where is a good place to hide ?' She looked around the room they were close to the refreshment stand so she hid behind it but she would have to hurry or she would miss the shot and she couldn't risk being seen so she hurried through the croud being careful not to be seen.  
She had made it there just in time she pulled out her camera and zoomed it into the perfect view. She watched everything the conversation Meiling put her arms around Li and blowing in his ear everything she even saw what happened when Eriol and Sakura left.   
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Li come on where leaving this dump let's go have some fun of our own," said Meiling teasingly.  
"We got here what will people think," said Li trying to regain his composer.   
"What does it matter what people think. Were married now we can do what ever we want rember." She showed him her wedding ring a beatufil gold ban with a dragon made of dimonds curving around the whole thing and smiled greedily. 'From now on he's only mine and he knows it even if he doesn't like to admit it.' Not waiting for an answer she started to pull him out the room.   
When they were almost to the door Li gave a needing look back to the dance. Seeing this Meiling gave him a kiss making him look the other way and pulled him out the door knowing all the time what he was looking for (I'm sorry S+S fans I hate myself for writing this part but I guess sleep deprevations gone to my head).  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Hours later the dance ended and Sakura and Eriol got into his red Ferrari F50 GT (trust me it is a awesome car) and started to drive to Sakura's home.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
How will Eriol and Sakura say good night ? Just what did Meiling mean by fun (trust me it's not what you think) ? What will Touya do to Eriol when he sees then way Eriol and Sakura say good night ?   
Find out in the next chapter of my exciting tale.   
Please Review with your thoughts may the be good or bad.  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter Three: Not What Ya Thought Would...

Chapter Three: Not Ya Thought Would Happen  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Message From The Author: Here's my next chapter I hope you like it.   
-NinaDBZ ^_^  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
At Li & Meiling's apartment...  
"This IS What You Call Fun," hollered Li as Meiling struggled to get Li still in the chair so she could begin putting blonde highlights in his dark brown hair.  
"Yeah don't you." she said holding the hair dye in one hand holding Li in the other.   
"No, And WHAT Are YOU Trying To Do With MY HAIR," screamed Li trying to get out of the seat only to be shoved down by Meiling again.  
"I'm just going to add highlights to your hair Li-chan nothing to big," she tried to sound convencing but failed.   
"Oh No You Don't," screamed Li who struggled out of the seat and shoving Meilings hand away from his shoulder. He then ran to his room and slammed his door shut.   
"Come on Li it's not that bad," she said stopping for a secound to see if he answered when he didn't she she said angrly, "don't be such a baby." She walked over to the door of there room and turned the handle. 'Damn It locked.' Slamming her fists rapidly on the door she hollered at him inside, "Li Let Me In Let Me In This MINUTE." There was no answer. "Li " she whinned still there was no answer. "I'm suppose to sleep if you don't let me in Li," she said in a frustrated voice.  
This time the door open to reveal Li. He through a pillow and a blanket at her. "The couch," he said then slammed the door in her face.  
"Li!!! Li!!!" screamed Meiling knocking on the door continuely.   
Fade Out.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
A Ferrari F50 GT stops in front of the Kinomoto home (I wonder who that could be ^_^) it's head lights turned off (I wonder why). As it stops two figures are seen talking (amoung other things) inside.  
"I had a great time tonight the dance was simply amazing," says Sakura dreamliy running her fingers through Eriol's dark blue hair and kissing him softly on the lips.  
As they parted Eriol gazed into his little cherry blossom's eyes, eyes that showed her love for him more then anything else in the world he sighed as he stared into them getting lost in there deeps. 'You could just drown in those eyes,' he thought a smile appearing on his face he removed a strand of hair from her face softly and she seemed to blush at this.   
'He's doing it again,' she thought as the blush appeared on her face. 'I love when he does that I feel like he's looking at me and only me deep into my soul and loves what he sees that. It makes me feel so wanted and so, so, loved.' She leaned over and kissed Eriol with all the passion she felt for him he gratefully excepted it returning it with just as much if not more passion. They kissed again and again or was it just one kiss they could not tell all they could tell was that they loved each other greatly and that they would never ever be apart.  
But they were intrupeded by a knock on the window. They broke away from each other and Eriol rolled down the window. There was you guessed it Touya looking very calm.   
"Oh, hi Touya," said Eriol smiling.  
"Hi Eriol how was your date," asked Touya shaking his hand.   
"It was just wonderful," said Eriol in reply.  
"Well, that's great. You know what I have to do now though don't you," asked Touya pullling up his sleeves. "It's not that I don't like you ya know I do it's just she's my little sister and I have to keep people from making out with her," said Touya looking upon it as his business.   
"Do really have to do this again Touya he still has a bruise from what you did last time," said Sakura with concern and hope for changing her brother's mind in her words.   
Eriol put his finger over Sakura's mouth silencing her, "Shhhhh my little cherry blossom it is all worth it just to be with you."   
"Oh Eriol Really," asked Sakura looking at Eriol lovingly.   
"Yes my sweet anything for you," he relplied. Just then Touya coughed. "Oh, yeah sorry can you hold on one secound so I can say good-bye."   
"Of course."  
"Good bye my little cherry blossom."  
"Good bye my love."   
The two kissed again and Sakura climbed out of the car. Slowly Eriol removed his glasses and set them down by the dash board. "Okay I'm ready."  
Instanly Touya grabbed Eriol by the collar and threw him out into the street causing Eriol's left sleeve to rip. He then started kicking Eriol feriosoly giving Eriol a bloody lip. "And stay away from my sister. Do you hear me ?" With that Touya went into his house and slammed the door.  
Eriol got up and limped back to his car pulled on his glasses and shut the car door. He stared at Sakura's house for a minute before starting up his and driving away.  
To Be Continued.....  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
What will happen tommorow ? Did Meiling really sleep on the couch ? What will happen next ? Will this become a S+S fan fic ?  
All this (except that last question of course ^_^) and more answered next time on Love Plays It's Games  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
So what do ya think ? Pretty Pretty Please Tell Me. 


	4. Chapter Four: The Annual Kaimono (Shoppi...

Chapter Four: The Annual Kaimono (Shopping) Trip  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Message From The Author: Okay I tried a new style while writing this chapter and included some japanese words. I hope you like it. Please R&R.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The next day at gakkou (school)...  
Meiling walks to her locker dead tired and pulls her binder out. 'I can't believe he made me sleep on the couch. I'm the wife isn't it my job to do that.' Slamming her locker shut she walks down the hall to her class.  
"Ohayou Meiling-chan," says a voice behind her. Meiling instanlty places it with a face a face of someone who had once takin the love of her life away, of someone as much as she wanted to hate she knew she never would the face of a one Miss Kinomoto, Sakura.  
As she turned to look at her long time friend Meiling grew a huge smile when she saw who Sakura was with (Eriol). 'Thank god she has a boy friend now if she didn't I know I would never would have moved here being to concerned with Li having wandering eyes but when I look at those two I know that have nothing to worry about. There isn't is there ?' She would have continued her thought if it haden't been for Sakura and Eriol insisting on her coming with them on there way to class.   
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
When they got there they were gretted by there usual friends. Tomoyo was grinning her usual grin at them the day after one of there big days while a not so happy Li (he was still angry about the other night =( poor baby. She had no right to even touch his hair let alone try to highlight it she's such a baka) sat in his chair with his arms crossed shuning Meiling (that's right that what you should do Li).   
"Ohayou, everyone," said Sakura smiling as she sat in her chair (Sakura sits behind Eriol and Li behind her). "Ohayou, Sakura-chan, Eriol-kun, Meiling-chan" the group replied unison bowing there head slightly at each of them as they said there names.   
After saying there hello's the group got back to the discussion they were having just before the others had arrived. "Oh I just can't wait till ashita (tommorow)," said Naoko jumping for with joy.   
"Really doushite (why) Naoko ?" asked Sakura ferrowing her eyebrows. "Is there somthing you not telling me."  
"Oh Sakura don't tell me you don't remember ?" said Tomoyo. Seeing the look on Sakura's face she already knew the answer. "Are annual kaimono (shopping) trip. We go every year I can't believe you forgot about it," she said looking suprised and hurt.   
"Oh she didn't forget, did you Sakura ?" said Rika her face tucked into a huge smile.   
"Oh of course not guys, how could I forget such a thing honestly guys how horrible do you think I am forget my friends hahaha," said Sakura nervously. Her friends smiled and the screen fades out.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"I'm so horrible !!! I can believe I forgot the annual kaimono trip," yelled Sakura as she plopped down on her bed. It had been terrible all of lunch and gym PE all they talked about was that trip and the guilt was really setting in.  
"Well, I don't see what they big deal is just go with them tommorow and forget about it," said Kero as he played the latest video game.   
"It's not that simple Eriol-kun and I made plans with Li-kun and Meiling-chan ashita and I can't very well explain it to them without hurting Meiling's feelings she would be so upset we were going with out her," said Sakura with a confused and worried expression on her face. "Man how did I get myself into this mess."   
To Be Continued...  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
What will Sakura do about Li & Meiling ? Is there a way she could do this without hurting anyones feelings ? Will they have fun on there strange and unsual shopping ? What's going to happen to Eriol ? All this and more on the next exciting episode of Love Plays It's Games.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Well what do you think ? Please please tell me. May you all bring much honor to your familys and friends.  
Ja Ne,  
  
-NinaDBZ ^_^  
  
  



End file.
